creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven
Raven has been a member of the Evil Council since 30-12-2005. Her role play style is more serious, and she tries to sound official. Raven has three characters, two in the Evil Council (She mainly counts them as one) and one in the Guardians. ( See ) Her first, favorite, and oldest character Raven was invented when she first joined Gameware. Her username had been Deadgirl66, but due to problems she had the change it. She announced her new name to be "Raven13" and continued on from there. Her role play character also got renames as Raven, and, after a long year of slicing, cutting, manipulating, and killing off, we have the Raven that is known today. Raven is a half demon (Or 'tainted demon' as she refers to her). Meaning that she is not pure, she was turned into one and not 'born' a demon. That makes her no less powerful though. Unfortunately though, she was bound by Sacriel, (Another of Ravens Ex-characters. She used the binding to kill her off.) forcing Raven to reside in child named Aara's body. SOmewhere along the way of their journey, Raven managed to create children. A girl, and a boy. Vesta was the girls name; she has not been seen by anyone but Aara, Raven, Daryl, Erikarn, Vincent, and Fionn. (These are characters from another, brilliant role player on blackstar dojo. (Triona) ) Kaedra, the boy, on the other hand also made it to blackstar. He joined the Guardians, and became an officer. (As Raven had become an Elite in the Evil Council ) ' Raven's Character Sheets.' Name:Aara Age:17 Height:5’8 Weight: 8 stone. Description: Aara is slim and flexible. She has light brown hair down to her shoulders which she usually wears in a side fringe. Her eyes, once blue, are now a blue/red mix, purple if you will. Her skin again, USED to be fair but healthy is now a sickly pale. She has a delicate form, and her face is well defined. She usually wears light blues, greens and black. She adores polar necks and jeans. And skirts aren’t shunned by her either. *Demonic side* When Raven takes control her eyes turn a crimson red and her skin turns papery white. Nails and teeth lengthen and sharpen but that’s pretty much all. When Raven completely takes over her hair turns black and black wings grow painfully out of her back. Her teeth sharpen even more and her nails turn harder and longer. Personality: Bright and bubbly, she prefers to smile and let things pass. She always tries to keep a smile on her face, unless she’s alone. Kind and loving she finds a place in her heart for everyone, even thought she’s slowly becoming unstable and depressed. History:Aara was a normal child… to an extent. Her foster parents were unreasonably strict and would not allow her friends, or anything to do with the outside world. Home tutored, she knew little of the world. Her only interaction with other people was online. She learned things through that, and when she was offered a place to live in return for house keeping she jumped at the chance to escape and have somewhere else to go. Unfortunately things did not go as planned. The house she now lived in was more restrictive and quite frightening. A series of evens resulted in a demon that had been trapped inside her to awaken. ((Bound in blood - In the amphitheater.)) Her demon was originally kind. Sympathizing with the girl, her emotions were her own, and her demon shared them. It grew loving of her… until Aara’s heart broke. She gave her body over to her demon. Letting it do what it would. But the demon did not think, it did not care. It killed a girl and did some… other stuff which resulted in Aara snapping awake to face reality once more. Aara became depressed. The child’s death weighed on her, and she refused to let her demon out. Even when she was being beaten she refused to let her demon out. The demon grew to despise what she thought of as her ‘captor’ and began to torture Aara. One of the things her demon, Raven, did resulted in Aara becoming impregnated with a demons spawn. This only increased her inner depression and self loathing as the child, or children grew insanely fast in her womb. Within a week she was heavily pregnant and frightened on what to do, refusing to leave her room. When her children were born life went from bad to worse for Aara. Her depression only grew, and a new addition to the house only worsened things for her. It was decided that Aara's children would be taken away from her by the new addition, Vincent, and the head of the family. Severely depressed at this stage it pushed her over the edge; and she attempted to kill herself. She almost succeeded, if Erikarn had not been there to revive her. Raven had put up a struggle, wanting Aara's body for her own even if she would have had to lay dormant until the binding wore off, but to her a century was nothing. She was revived though, and only Erikarn, Daryl and herself knew of her attempt. Shortly after that when Daryl was bringing her to where he'd taken her kids to hide from Vincent, they ran into him. And, he gave her some startling news. She was to 'marry' Erikarn. She was to be his entertainment. Disgusted, she fled to her room. About 20 minutes later she heard a knock, thinking it must be Daryl, her only friend she unlocked the door. But it was Vincent. I will not go into detail on what happened then. But Aara was deeply upset. Vincent tried to kill Aara, and as Raven was still worn out from her earlier escape was 'hibernating' and unable to do anything even if she wished to... which she didn't. Aara barely escaped, having to flee the mansion, leaving the people she loved behind. She didn't know what happened to her children Kaedra and Vesta. Or, Daryl, the one man, person, she'd ever been able to trust. She wandered through the forest surrounding the mansion, trying to find a way out in fear someone would come after her. She'd been told that if she left the mansion she would have to be killed. Simple as that. But her suicide attempt made her feel again, and she didn't want to die yet. After a few days of wandering she came across blackstar, and made it her home. When it was found out that she carried Raven she was brought to the cave where she lives to this day; doing what she can for the EC but all the time wondering how Kaedra, Vesta and Daryl doing. Little did she know, Vesta had killed the majority of people, including Daryl. And Kaedra had also escaped to blackstar finding refuge with the guardians. Abilities, weapons and stats: Aara has no abilities as such. More of a weakness instead of abilities. Unless she allows her demon Raven to be released she is just weak. Although she does not allow it, if Aara is weakened too much, unconscious, her demon pushes out with difficulty or Raven kills Aara her demon will be released. Although Raven can release herself, unless Aara consents and gives her body over or dies will Raven turn into her form. When Raven pushes out or Aara is unconscious she is able to summon her sword, and other possessions like her poison daggers. When Raven is in control of Aara her eyes turn red, overcoming the blue. (The reason Aara’s eyes are purple is she is constantly having to push Raven back. They sometimes turn back blue when Raven is leaving her alone. But that happens so rarely that it’s best just to say her eyes are purple.) Raven is stronger then humans, as she is demonic. She is average for a demon, which is quite a feat seeing as she is a tainted one. (Was not born demon, was transformed.) Her speed and agility matches her strength, and she is an adept sword fighter, and is adequate with a bow and arrow. Hand to hand combat fighting is not her skill, if she is caught without her weapons, she uses her fangs and nails to emit a poison into her foe. (Same used on her daggers.) Name:Kaedra Age: About 8 months and counting. Species:Could be called half demon, maybe full, maybe an angel. It is, unfortunately, not clear. Gender: Male Description: Kaedra looks about 16 years old. He has shocking white hair, and blue eyes like his mothers. His skin is a deathly pale. He has very soft features, and a kind face. Kaedra has beautiful white wings that unable him to blend in with humans unless they are hidden somehow, and thus he has been alone. He is slightly gangly, and roughly 5'9'. He usually wears a pale blue t-shirt in which he ripped holes for his wings, and some jeans. His hair is about 4 inches long and quite messy, often falling into his eyes. Personality:Kaedra is quiet and shy. He doesn't feel too comfortable talking to people, maybe that's because of his problem trusting people. He is easily hurt by the people he cares for so he doesn't let many people in. He is loving and compassionate, just like his mother was before... Kaedra doesn't like interacting with people, but won't leave someone hurt to die. He is kind, and doesn't talk much. He fights if his life is in danger, but will not look for trouble. History: Although Kaedra is... quite insanely young. He has had a rough life. I will start from the very beginning to tell you.... Kaedra's 'father' was called Erikarn, and his mother Aara. Aara was a kind and gentle woman, but with a slight curse. And Erikarn... he was charismatic and witty long ago. But that had all faded after a short while. Erikarn was also cursed of a sorts. These two people, both potentially happy and lively people, had demons inside. Aara had been lucky, as her demon only awakened when she was attacked by Erikarn. She had liked her demon, as it was kind due to sharing her emotions. Erikarn on the other hand, was tortured heartlessly by his demon Sarmael. After... certain events, Aara refused to let Raven out and she began to torture the poor girl. And those events also triggered Kaedra, and his sister Vesta's birth. They both grew extremely swiftly. The day after they were born they were toddlers, seemingly growing 2 years a night. They both adored their mother, but had never met their father. They followed her everywhere, until Vincent came. It was decided they would be taken away from her, but they didn't realise this. They were only about 2 or 4 years old at this stage. An elder boy named Daryl took them to somewhere safe, to hide them from Vincent for Aara. Even if she hadn't asked. But, when he came back Aara had gone, she'd abandoned them. In a rage, Vesta released her demonic powers. Killing Daryl, she went on a rampage as her true mother Raven once had, killing everyone in sight. Kaedra, scared, also managed to awaken his demonic powers. He fought her, but it was even. In the end he fled, sprouting wings just like his true mothers, but white not black. He came across a settlement, known as blackstar and began trying to learn how to control his powers. After awhile, a group called the guardians noticed him and took him under their wing. Abilities: Kaedra can fly, like his mother. He doesn't like close combat, preferring archery and his 'witch fire' or white flames to swords. His flames can melt things like acid, but only if they're increased in size. When they are he had no control over them, so he prefers to use medium sized shots that burn terribly. He uses arrows, and sometimes sets the tip of these alight as he fires them for an extra punch. He's not very adept at fighting, preferring to heal and care for people then to hurt them. Weapons: Kaedra carried a silver bow with eccentric designed. He also carries a sword at his side which he doesn't like to use. Raven's preferences and 'haunts' Raven role plays in other sites; though not much. The Blackstar Dojo is her main site, but she also travels to the following places. http://www.neopets.com - Neoppets http://www.hauntingechoes.com/index.php - HauntingEchoes http://www.gaiaonline.com - Gaia online http://thirdcorridor.proboards60.com/index.cgi - The third floor corridor. And last, but certainly not least... http://www.blackstardojo.org/index.php - Blackstar Dojo. The previous sites are her alternative sites from Blackstar dojo. Some are filled with spam, and it is difficult to role play. Her main objective on these sites is to find the diamonds in the ruff and bring them to Blackstar. Raven & Blackstar Raven had been a member on Blackstar Dojo since the 22 April 2006. She is one of the mods. She takes part in more private role plays then public, but in the future Raven hopes to take part more. She has four medals so far, not many, by far in truth is is a small collection. The medals she owns are for the following... 1 ~ "Stuck with this Medal in You" Prize - Amount 1 - Medal Description: For those that tried the new concept of the Musical RP in "Stuck in the Middle with You" 2 ~ "Why the GERBILS!!!" Award - Amount 1 - Medal Description: For those who had to ask, and those who equally had to answer 3 ~ Dojo Service Award - Amount 1 - Medal Description: Given to those who have helped improve or maintain Blackstar Dojo. 4 ~ Moon Raver Award - Medal Description: For the party-goers that partied at "Club Moonflow" Category:PeopleCategory:Role playing Characters